<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гаррет-таффер и тайная комната Дома Цветов by Greenmusik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427001">Гаррет-таффер и тайная комната Дома Цветов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik'>Greenmusik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games), SCP Foundation, Thief (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Finger kink, Hands, Illusions, M/M, Quirofilia, SCP-1274, Silence Kink, Voyeurism, fandom Stealth Games 2020, sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дом Цветов хранит множество тайн, но сегодня Гаррет пришёл сюда просто выспаться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garrett (Thief)/Daud (Dishonored)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Гаррет-таффер и тайная комната Дома Цветов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/gifts">Beckett</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts">fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Кинк:</b> вуайеризм, эксгибиционизм, квирофилия (руки), молчание (сдержанность)<br/><a href="http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1274-ru">SCP-1274</a></p><p><b>Беты:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MescalineAlex">MescalineAlex</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela">valela</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Однажды Гаррет унёс из Дома Цветов ключ от одной из комнат, как он думал тогда, запасной. Оказалось — единственный, который подходит к замку. И комната оказалась не обычной комнатой, а мистической загадкой, изменчивой и постоянной одновременно. Таинственной и тайной. Гаррет никогда не знает, за какой из дверей она поджидает его, но всегда узнаёт её. </p><p>Стоит переступить порог и закрыть дверь на защёлку, и время будто застывает. Нет. Время просто становится неважным, будто никуда больше не нужно спешить, будто старость — не подкрадывается мелкими шажками, приближая немощность и небытие.</p><p>Время и в самом деле замирает — снаружи, и это спасло Гаррету жизнь, тогда, в самый первый раз. Потому он и унёс ключ, а вернувшись позже, едва не отчаялся, пока не узнал о правиле: в Доме Цветов с некоторых пор постоянно случайным образом меняют местами дверные замки.</p><p>Внутри комната всегда разная — он видел её с роскошной кроватью в центре и с подвешенными к потолку гамаками, с дубовой скамьёй, в которую вкручены кольца, с дыбой и железной девой с укороченными шипами. Розовой, алой, слепяще-белой. Бархатно-чёрной и мягкой, серой и жёсткой от стали. Пыльным чуланом — и бальной залой. Интерьер всегда разный и всегда соответствует настроению. Единственное, что неизменно — чувство безвременья.</p><p>Сегодня здесь царят сумрак и спокойствие. Полутьму пронизывает запах свежего белья, сухого пуха, тёплой шерсти. И — очень слабый — аромат табака. Гаррет тихо прикрывает за собой дверь, почти бесшумно поворачивает защёлку, но человек на кровати, задремавший в ожидании его прихода, всё равно просыпается. Но не приветствует его, даже кивком, и не указывает на опоздание. Просто хлопает ладонью рядом с собой, приглашая присоединиться, и Гаррет не может противиться соблазну утонуть в мягкой перине и волнах спокойного сна.</p><p>Он избавляется от одежды за три шага. В другое время он делал бы это соблазнительно медленно, акцентируя чужое внимание на каждой пряжке, напоказ распуская завязки зубами… Сегодня эффективность важнее эффектности.</p><p>Перина принимает его в свои объятия, плечи обволакивает кокон нагретого одеяла. Тёплая ладонь касается щеки, лениво скользит вверх, растрёпывая волосы. Гаррет тихо мурлычет, зарываясь глубже, утыкается виском в чужое плечо и почти сразу проваливается в сон. Спокойный и безопасный.</p><p>Проснувшись, он не помнит, что ему снилось — только ощущение покоя, которое сон оставил после себя. Мужчина рядом с ним ещё спит, его рука всё так же касается головы Гаррета, а на плече остался след краски — избавляясь от одежды, Гаррет как-то позабыл о гриме. Впрочем, чёрная тушь куда лучше кровавых пятен.</p><p>Он потягивается, стараясь не потревожить спящего, обследует одеяльный кокон, чтобы выпутаться из него половчее, и, найдя достаточно неплотную складку, просачивается в приятную прохладу.</p><p>Уборную он находит за первым же гобеленом, с оленями и лисами. Почти охотничья сцена, только без охотников и гончих, без ловчих птиц, без силков и капканов. Одни лишь деревья, кусты и трава. Одни лишь олени и лисы, которые мирно сосуществуют среди этих кустов и деревьев. Мирный спокойный пейзаж, полностью соответствующий настроению.</p><p>Дверь за гобеленом такая же бесшумная, как и ведущая в комнату. И как половицы тёплого деревянного пола. За дверью — огромный бассейн для омовений, роскошный (по меркам Города) нужник, несколько тазов и ковшиков. Гаррет ищет взглядом бритву, но ожидаемо не находит. Да и незачем.</p><p>Закончив все дела с нужником, Гаррет забирается в бассейн, уже на треть полный водой, и лениво размышляет, дрочить или не дрочить. С одной стороны, конечно, было бы неплохо, с другой — в оставленной кровати его ждёт выспавшийся партнёр для этого дела. Чьё мнение насчёт подобного партнёрства, конечно, ещё предстоит узнать.</p><p>Впрочем, для начала следует использовать набранную воду по назначению.</p><p>Дауд входит в уборную, когда Гаррет оттирает вторую пятку, и в этом есть некое указание свыше, потому что после пятки Гаррет всерьёз собирался заняться всё сильнее жаждущим внимания членом. Ширму, стоящую полуразложенной у стены, Дауд игнорирует, но стеснения нет — они давно достигли того уровня духовной интимности, когда телесное перестаёт смущать в любых проявлениях.</p><p>Их свело нависшее над Гарретом Предназначение, завёдшее его на территории, куда он сам и носа бы не сунул. Их свёл загадочный Чужой, направляющий руку и мысли Дауда. Их свела сама судьба, потому что ни одной случайностью не объяснить то, что Гаррет пережил их первую встречу, и то, что Дауд уже сам устроил вторую.</p><p>Они не вели совместных дел, Гаррет лишь исполнял мелкие поручения. Но ни один из них не считал Дауда заказчиком, скорее, опасным приятелем, которому оказывают услугу. Попутно Гаррет никогда не упускал и собственной выгоды, а Дауда не волновало, что ещё унёс Гаррет, чтобы скрыть важность того, что поручено добыть или изъять.</p><p>После второй встречи Гаррет осознал, что не боится. Не боится — находиться рядом с опытным убийцей, одно имя которого вызывает на улицах опасливую тишину. </p><p>Беседовали они куда реже, чем мельком виделись, а встречи наедине и вовсе можно было пересчитать по пальцам, и всё же их общение больше напоминало флирт, нежели всё, что Гаррет полагал флиртом до встречи с Даудом. А позже, несмотря на всю занятость и таинственность, Дауд никогда не прогонял его, почему-то не считая нужным хранить секреты — даже государственной важности — от пройдохи и вора.</p><p>Когда они наконец оказались в постели (в постели Дауда, конечно: огромной, непривычно роскошной и мягкой, с пустыми столбами от балдахина, за тремя дверями, литыми ставнями и таким узким вентиляционным ходом, что даже крыса не пролезет…), то спали двенадцать часов подряд и, проснувшись, не испытали ни сожалений, ни неловкости — только острое желание как-нибудь обязательно повторить.</p><p>После этого они не стали встречаться чаще, и в этих встречах не прибавилось ни нежности, ни романтичности. Но рядом с Даудом Гаррету было спокойно, будто все заботы отступали, испугавшись его угрюмого присутствия. И казалось, что так будет всегда.</p><p>Глядя Дауду в глаза, Гаррет медленно вытягивает перед собой длинные руки. Растопыривает цепкие пальцы с коротко обрубленным ногтями. Поворачивает кисти из стороны в сторону, демонстрируя в кои-то веки отдраенную до розоватого оттенка кожу и лишённые траурной каймы ногти. Немного неудобный угол обзора, но ему надо, чтобы видно было обоим. Лицо Дауда искривляется в ухмылке, натягивая шрамы, он одобрительно качает головой, и Гаррет тоже ухмыляется, ещё медленнее подносит левую ладонь к лицу и облизывает каждый палец, по-прежнему глядя Дауду в глаза. Обхватывает губами плотные костяшки, легонько царапает зубами подушечки, отчего по руке вверх проскакивают быстрые искорки удовольствия. Напоследок Гаррет прикусывает выпирающую косточку на запястье и тянется ко рту второй рукой.</p><p>Взгляд Дауда жадно скользит по его губам, внимательно следит за ловкими пальцами, лишь изредка поднимаясь выше, чтобы на миг встретиться с глазами. В остальном Дауд кажется застывшей статуей — даже грудь не поднимается от дыхания. Странное и немного жуткое зрелище. Поэтому Гаррет смотрит на глубоко посаженные глаза, посверкивающие из-под бровей, на знакомые до последней линии шрамы, которых не прибавилось с последней встречи. На избороздившие лицо морщины. На мгновенно пересыхающие губы, между которыми то и дело мелькает розовый язык — так быстро, что не смотри он внимательно, не заметил бы. </p><p>В отверстие стока утекают последние ручейки мыльной грязной воды, и Гаррет не глядя подхватывает с табурета ковшик и набирает воду, чтобы полить на себя и смыть серые потёки. Слишком холодная вода обжигает до мурашек, мгновенно сжавшиеся соски саднит резким удовольствием. Гаррет намеренно прижимает к подрагивающей головке члена ледяной металл и снова вздрагивает, захлебнувшись вдохом от пронзительного контраста.</p><p>Дауд делает шаг вперёд. Один, но очень напряжённый. Целеустремлённый. Приближаясь ровно настолько, чтобы видеть отделённого от него бортиком бассейна Гаррета целиком. Гаррет разводит колени ещё шире, откладывает ковшик и обнимает нетерпеливо торчащий член пальцами, медленно вдавливая их в разгорячённую плоть. Поглаживает большим пальцем головку, смазывает ногтем выступившую на вершине каплю. Снова облизывает пальцы второй руки и обводит ими торчащие соски. Дауд каменеет телом, но лицо его расслабляется, и он подбадривающе кивает, будто задыхающийся от желания Гаррет нуждается в подбадривании. Будто он не готов кончить от одного лишь направленного на него жадного взгляда — или от вида того, как длинные паучьи пальцы, которые привыкли походя вскрывать замки и невесомо снимать с чужих тел украшения, обводят влажную налитую головку.</p><p>Он так и кончает, мечась взглядом между лицом Дауда и собственной рукой, ласкающей член. Беззвучно кричит, захлёбываясь влажным воздухом, напрягшись каждым мускулом в сладкой агонии, прежде чем обмякнуть, сползая на дно бассейна.</p><p>Дауд улыбается, и эта улыбка выглядит почти чуждой на его расчерченном шрамами и морщинами лице. Гаррет смаргивает выступившие едкие слёзы и пот, снова тянется наполнить ковшик, чтобы закончить омовение, и Дауд кивает ему и выходит в комнату. Когда Гаррет наконец выбирается следом, на низком столе его ждёт еда: хлеб, мясо и яблоко, такое дразняще красное, что первым Гаррет впивается зубами именно в него.</p><p>Одевается Гаррет медленно, будто нехотя. Затягивает зубами завязки, гладит пальцами ремешки и пряжки, вытягивает ноги и крутит стопами, проверяя, удобно ли села обувь. Нежится и красуется под внимательным взглядом. И не смотрит в ответ, потому что не уверен, что не начнёт тогда раздеваться обратно.</p><p>Покидать комнату не хочется. Уютная кровать манит к себе, бассейн с тёплой водой вспоминается с лёгким всплеском возбуждения, присутствие Дауда отзывается в самом сердце нежной тоской, перемноженной с таким редким в его бытии чувством спокойствия. Гаррет, наверное, мог бы остаться здесь до конца жизни. Запереться изнутри, спать, есть, нежиться в мыльной воде, устраивать целые представления из любого действия — от самоудовлетворения до нарезки мяса. Размеренное существование на старости лет — это ли не мечта.</p><p>Гаррет поворачивает защёлку, открывает дверь. Он выходит в пропахший благовониями коридор, чувствуя себя чистым, довольным, сытым и отдохнувшим, наверное, на несколько месяцев вперёд. Дверь за его спиной тихо встаёт на место, неслышно щёлкает ручка. Там, за дверью, тайная комната впадает в спячку, чтобы как-нибудь после появиться за другой дверью, поджидая своего любимого визитёра. В небытии растворяется шикарная кровать с мягкой периной, богатые гобелены с мирными сценами, роскошная уборная с горячей водой и без единой бритвы… Растворяется нескрипучий деревянный пол и обитый бархатом сундук, холодный шкаф с остатками мяса и хлеба. И Дауд, совсем ненадолго возникший из небытия лишь потому, что Гаррет вот уже почти год не может спокойно спать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>